Operação Cupido
by Misure Foxtail
Summary: As meninas do KS se unem para juntar um casal muito especial e elas estão dispostas a tudo...Yuri e Layla estão separados, mas por quanto tempo?ONESHOT


**Gente, tow super felix em poder publicar na fanfiction essa fic, eu jah a escrevi há algum tempo e botei num site do KS que é muito bom, se alguém quiser eu dou o endereço.Eu lembro que procurei e não encontrei fics do Kaleido Star aqui, deve ser mesmo recente essa parte reservada pra esse anime.Abração grande pra todos...**

O dia estava ensolarado, algumas pessoas nadavam com tranqüilidade no mar, outros tomavam um suco e conversavam.A maioria das pessoas do Kaleido Star também aproveitava o belo dia de verão.

Yeah! – Gritou Sora correndo pela areia fofa e dando estrelas.

Sora? O que foi- perguntou Anna enquanto caminhava até a garota acompanhada de perto por Mia, Marion e Jonathan.

-Vocês não vão acreditar- Disse correndo até as amigas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Vamos se você contar, o que foi afinal-perguntou Marion já curiosa com tal empolgação inesperada.

- Eu vou voltar a contracenar com a senhorita Layla!Ela vai fazer uma apresentação importante em Milão e eu fui convidada pra fazer parte do elenco!

-Que maravilha- exclamaram todas a abraçando e bagunçando seu cabelo.

- E como é esse papel?Explica um pouco, como vai ser- perguntou novamente Marion.

- Ahé bem interessanteé uma história da Grécia se não me engano.Eu vou ser a Prosérfina.

-Prosérfina?Iu...Que nome esquisito parece nome de remédio ou qualquer coisa do tipo - exclamou Anna fazendo uma careta.

- Anna! Prosérfina é uma personagem mitológica muito importante!Ela é filha de uma deusa, dona de uma grande beleza que foi raptada pelo deus dos mundos subterrâneos.

- Ainda assim parece nome de remédio-continuou Anna cruzando os braços.

- Eu já sabia disso, quero dizer...Isso sobre o espetáculo de Milão - comentou Mia

- Sabia- perguntaram as outras.

É, eu sem quere ouvi uma conversa entre o Carlos e a senhorita Layla falando á respeito.

- Que coisa feia...Ouvindo atrás da porta- disse Anna dando uma piscadela.

- Ai, não é nada disso, que horror- continuou Mia tentando se defender

- Bom, mas afinal, se você será essa prosefi, prosefona...

- Prosérfina, Marion! – disse Sora

É isso aí, se você vai ser ela, quem vai ser a senhorita Layla?

- Ela vai ser Afrodite a deusa da beleza. É uma história muito interessante, Afrodite se apaixona por um mortal de nome Adônis e quando ele morre, Afrodite ordena que tragam-no de volta a vida.Prosérfina, no entanto também se apaixona pelo rapaz e para que a ira das duas não caísse sobre o mundo, Hades, deus do mundo subterrâneo permite que Adônis passe seis meses por ano no mundo dos vivos.

-Nossa que história sombria-disse Marion enquanto Jonathan balançava as nadadeiras e parecia concordar.

- Pode ser, mas o importante é que eu vou estar com a senhorita Layla em Milão e que principalmente grande porcentagem do dinheiro adquirido nos ingressos vai ser doado para uma instituição carente!

É por isso que você ta tão animada não é- perguntou Mia sorrindo

É, Mia, eu confesso que grande parte é isso também...

- E quem vai ser Adônis e esse Hades?Você já sabe- perguntou Anna

- Não, não sei bem, mas a senhorita Layla convidou o jovem Leon...

- Ah!Não me diga que você vão lutar pelo Leon!

- Não acho que não!Não sei se ele vai aceitar, mas se isso acontecer acho que ele vai fazer Hades.

- Com certeza combina mais com ele, vestimenta preta, movimentos bruscos...- comentou Anna enquanto as outras concordavam e riam do comentário.

- Mas afinal, quem vai ser Adônis- perguntou Marion - esse é um fato muito importante!

- Não sei Marion, mas sei que eu ficarei um pouco sem graça, mesmo sendo apenas uma peça, eu vou ficar encabulada por fazer alguém que quer roubar algo de alguém, realmente não é o tipo de pessoa que eu sou.Bom, mesmo porque eu duvido que alguém fosse preferir a mim, a senhorita Layla...

- Ah, com certeza o...- Anna foi atacada por Mia por quase falar o que não devia e a frase foi totalmente abafada.

- O que disse Anna?

- Ah, nada não, pensei alto, só isso.

- Ah tah, está bem então-disse Sora dando mais um de seus sorrisos e aplaudindo a pequena exibição que Jonathan fazia com algumas conchinhas.

- Meninas eu acho que essa alegria da Sora não se estende a todas.- disse Anna olhando para a passarela de madeira não muito longe dali.

-O que você quer dizer Anna?

- Olha pra lá Sora e você vai entender.

Sora e todas as outras olharam para a imagem de uma mulher sentada com os pés balançando na água.A cabeça estava baixa, os olhos não podiam ser vistos e ao contrário da postura ereta e elegante, Layla estava com os ombros retraídos.A canga amarela voava ao sabor do vento enquanto os cabelos loiros escorriam pelo seu corpo quase igualmente submersos em melancolia.

- Que dó!O que aconteceu com ela Sora?

- Não sei Marion, eu realmente não tenho idéia, ela devia estar muito feliz!

- Gente, eu acho que eu sei o que é...

- Sabe- perguntaram todas espantadas para Mia.

É...Quando eu ouvi a conversa entre ela e o Carlos eu descobri que ela tinha convidado o Yuri para fazer o Adônis, mas por estar muito ocupado na faculdade e querendo terminar os seus quadros...Ele não aceitou.

- Nossa, mas ela conhece tantos outros profissionais competentes e que ela confia, porque não chama outro- perguntou Anna olhando mais uma vez para onde Layla estava.

- Mia enrubesceu levemente e continuou - Eu...ouvi ela dizer que...fazia questão de ser ele, porque ela estava passando problemas com o pai e só conseguiria realmente se soltar no palco e representar a fundo uma paixão se fosse realmente alguém que ela...Ama...

O silêncio selou as bocas e apenas uma gaivota gritava ao fundo.

- Que lindo, parece coisa de cinema-disse Mia com sua habitual sensibilidade para quebrar o silêncio.

- Meninas, acho que temos que fazer algo...

- Algo o quê- perguntou Sora a Anna.

- Um estratagema para fazê-los se reaproximar!

Jonathan bateu palmas a sua maneira, talvez ele compreendesse que aquilo era algo bom.

- Mas o que nós cinco podemos fazer- perguntou Marion

- Cinco- perguntaram todas

- Claro, Jonathan também conta, ora!

- Ah, sim claro- disse Sora - Mas o que você está pensando Anna?

- Uma operação...

- Operação?Ai que horror, eu não gosto de ver sangue-gritou Marion.

- Não!Isso não Marion, um outro tipo de operação...

Todas fizeram silêncio para ouvir Anna, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo ela parecia totalmente séria e concentrada no que ia dizer.

- Garotas, botaremos em prática, a operação cupido!

Já estava escurecendo quando todos voltaram para seus dormitórios.O Kaleido Star fazia uma revisão completa de materiais, equipamentos e outras coisas de cinco em cinco anos.Já estava na época de fazer isso e todos haviam sido avisados de que seriam feitas reformas e até algumas mudanças na estrutura e decoração.Aquele era o primeiro dia de folga dos funcionários, em duas semanas recomeçariam os ensaios e logo depois as apresentações.Alguns durante esse tempo ficariam com as famílias, outros trabalhariam em outros projetos ( como Sora e Layla) enquanto outros iam treinar e aperfeiçoar suas técnicas.

- Daqui a duas semana os ensaios recomeçam para a nova peça.- comentou Mia enquanto navegava pela Internet distraidamente.

- Você já fez o roteiro Mia- perguntou Anna

- Já estou quase acabando.

- Qual é o tema...- continuou

É a história da bela e a fera.

- Que fofo, eu adorava essa história quando era pequenininha... – disse Anna com os olhos brilhando de felicidade, talvez pudesse fazer algo engraçado no palco.

- Eu também...- disse Marion - minha mãe gostava de ler para mim...

- Acho que vai ser mesmo bem bonito- disse Mia, sorrindo como se pudesse ter uma nova idéia a qualquer minuto.

- Imagina o Leon de fera..HAHAHA...- comentou Marion

- Seria engraçado mesmo se fosse a May- disse Anna rosnando e correndo em círculos fazendo todas rirem.

- Uma peça para crianças, que bom- comentou Sora enquanto apreciava um copo de Nescau.

- Eu fiz pensando em você Sora, queria muito que você fizesse o papel principal.

- Verdade Mia?

- Claro!Só que com essa sua apresentação eu não sei se vai dar tempo de você vir para ensaiar.

- Dá sim, a senhorita Layla conversou com o Carlos, nó viajamos depois de amanhã para os ensaios, em duas semanas nós já fizemos as apresentações e já estamos quase de volta.

- Ah, que bom...Fico muito feliz.

- Então depois de amanhã todas nós iremos para Milão!

- O quê Anna- perguntaram todas olhando estranhamente para a garota

- Vocês já se esqueceram da nossa missão?Eu já falei com o Carlos ele aceitou nos deixar ir para Milão, ele entendeu o significado da operação cupido e acho que até ficou feliz com a idéia, mas nós teremos que pagar nossa viajem, ele só vai pagar as passagens de ida e volta, mas o resto é por nossa conta tudo bem?

- Por mim tudo bem.Ah!Nós podemos ficar na casa da minha tia, ela tem uma casa em Milão, acho que ela não vai se importar em nos receber e é até melhor, assim não vamos gastar muito.- disse Mia alegremente.

- Que ótimo, mas ouçam...A senhorita Layla não pode saber que nós estamos indo senão ela pode desconfiar.- comentou Anna tentando cochichar.

- Eu acho que eu não vou poder ir...- comentou Marion muito abatida

É, acho que não mesmo Marion, mas não se preocupe, você será de grande utilidade ficando aqui no Kaleido Star, afinal nós precisamos de representantes da operação cupido em todos os lugares não é mesmo?

Marion sorriu - Claro!

- Oi meninas, tudo bem- perguntou Sarah chegando junto com a May e Rosetta.

- Tudo - disseram todas sorrindo com auréolas de anjos sobre suas cabeças.

- O que foi?O que vocês estavam cochichando- perguntou May percebendo um estranho clima entre todas

- Nada de importante...- disse Mia

- Não me diga que é a respeito da peça da senhorita Layla...- continuou May

- Então você já sabe- perguntou Mia.

- Sim e mais do que vocês imaginam...Eu vi que você estava ouvindo atrás da porta e ia te chamar a atenção, quando acabei ouvindo algo que não devia, a partir daí eu me debrucei numa janelinha e ouvi o resto, eu sei o que vocês estão tentando fazer.

- Então não estava ouvindo atrás da porta hein, Mia- disse Anna sorrindo

É, não exatamente...- comentou a garota sem graça.

- Bom, isso não importa!Vocês não entendem?Estamos perdendo tempo!Temos que agir logo- disse May puxando Sora e Anna e quase as fazendo cair.

- Eu não estou entendendo nada- comentou Sarah enquanto Rosetta estava igualmente perdida na conversa.

Elas contaram toda a história para as duas que logo concordaram em ajud�-las.

- Então ta, depois de amanhã nós partiremos...- conclui Anna

- Marion, ninguém pode desconfiar de nada senão podemos botar tudo a perder, está bem-disse Mia

- Sim claro- disse Marion enquanto Jonathan concordava balançando a cabeça e a cauda.

- Ninguém, além de nós e do Carlos pode saber...- disse Anna - Bem, então é isso...Que Milão e Paris, que é onde está o Yuri, nos aguarde...- continuou

- Uma por todas...- gritou Sarah já entrando no espírito da coisa

- E todas por uma-gritaram todas alegremente.

No dia marcado Layla, Leon e Sora arrumaram suas coisas e partiram para o aeroporto.Marion foi responsável por distrair as pessoas para que nada desconfiassem e depois inventou uma desculpa para o desaparecimento repentino de Anna, Mia, May, Rosetta e Sarah.As cinco pegaram um táxi mandando seguir de perto o táxi onde estavam os outros três, estavam todas disfarçadas.Sarah vestida de japonesa, Mia e May e Rosetta de colegial e Anna algo que parecia um rabino judeu.

- Acho que nós vamos acabar chamando mais atenção assim.

É verdade Mia-concordou Sarah

- Ah...Mais tava tão divertido

- Anna- gritaram todas

- Desculpa...

As quatro fizeram um disfarce mais leve no táxi mesmo para estranhamento e surpresa do motorista, depois ficaram se escondendo atrás de lixeiras e balcões.Vez ou outra Sora acenava para elas, mas se Leon ou Layla olhassem para esse seu ato, ela disfarçava e fingia que era uma dança ou algo assim.

- Está tudo bem, Sora?

- Claro, porque não estaria senhorita Layla?

- Não sei você está mais agitada que o normal...

- Não, só um pouco ansiosa.

- Não fique muito porque senão isso pode ser um fator que vai ser desfavorável a você.

- Claro, eu sei-disse sorrindo aliviada por ninguém ter percebido nada-Senhorita Layla...- continuou

- O que foi Sora?

- Quem vai protagonizar Adônis?Você já escolheu?

- Você o conhece, ele fez a peça Salomé em Vegas conosco, ele também faz parte do elenco da Broadway comigo e é uma pessoa muito competente.

- Sei, mas e o jovem Yuri - perguntou arriscando para tentar descobrir alguma coisa.

- Eu o chamei, mas ele não aceitou.Eu não posso ficar dependendo da disposição do Yuri, não temos tempo a perder e eu não vou implorar pela ajuda dele, já arranjei outro Adônis eu vou cumprir o prazo e fazer a peça.

Sora se arrependeu de ter perguntado, Layla havia ficado visivelmente transtornada, provavelmente ela já não tinha esperanças que as coisas pudessem ser como antes, Yuri seguiria um rumo e ela outro...

Depois de algumas horas de vôo finalmente chegaram no seu destino sem grandes problemas.Sora, Layla e Leon foram para um hotel enquanto as integrantes da "operação cupido' eram beijadas e abraçadas pela tia da Mia, extremamente perua, mas muito divertida. Em dez minutos de conversa a tia Leopoldina (era esse o nome dela) já estava ciente de todo o plano erabolado por elas e muito animada, sentia-se fazendo parte da própria "missão impossível 3"

É mais ou menos isso tia...- disse Mia sorrindo sem graça-... Só que com a diferença que não queremos que seja realmente uma "missão impossível".

- Ah, claro- disse tia Leopoldina sorrindo- Vamos todas para Paris então em busca desse Yuri e o convenceremos a vir para cá para protagonizar a peça.

É, nós teremos que dar um jeito nisso...- continuou a sobrinha

- Não se preocupem, eu pago a viajem de trem, vocês só precisam se preocupar com o que fazer para convencê-lo.

Tia Leopoldina era muito animada, talvez fosse porque nunca saía de casa, com preocupações que não iam além de cuidar do marido e fazer compras.Sarah e ela pareciam estar se dando extremamente bem, se as outras deixassem era capaz delas se vestirem de ninja e obrigarem Yuri a ir para Milão á força com risco de levar um golpe de artes marciais.

Enquanto Sora, Layla e Leon treinavam para a peça, as outras amigas partiam para Paris.Primeiramente Yuri não entendeu bem porque elas tinham aparecido l�, mas elas explicaram que queriam muito vê-lo contracenar com a Layla, com o Leon e com a Sora.Disseram que tinha vivacidade e realismo e que faria muito bem para a Layla que passava por um período difícil com o pai.Ele achou tudo muito estranho, mas acabou aceitando a proposta de ajuda para suas tarefas que elas ofereciam.Elas o ajudaram a concluir algumas pesquisas da faculdade, arrumaram a casa(Anna adorou ficar representando uma ave com o espanador) e com isso ele teve tempo de terminar seu quadro mais recente e deixar tudo organizado.

- Então...Você...Vai...Pra...Milão...Com a gente...- perguntou May afobada enquanto todas as outras jogadas no chão tentavam descansar depois de tanto trabalho.

- Bem...Eu...- começou.

-Sim...- perguntaram todas com as mãos juntas e os olhos brilhantes.

- Eu aceito.

- EEE- gritaram todas felizes.

- Nossa, vocês devem gostar mesmo dessa peça...- comentou ele enquanto as observava formar uma rodinha e dançar alegremente.

- Você nem pode imaginar-disse Anna sorrindo misteriosamente.

Continua...

- De novo e mais alto- gritou Layla para Sora enquanto Leon dava um mortal para trás.

O treinamento de todos que participariam da peça mitológica prosseguia cada vez mais desafiador e Layla não se contentava com pouco e além de supervisionar a si própria exigindo o máximo de seu corpo, ela fazia o mesmo com todos os outros.

-Senhorita Layla- chamou a mocinha que trabalhava para Layla e que há pouco tempo era também sua companheira de palco na Broadway.

- Estou ocupada.

-Mas é muito importante- insistiu ela.

- O que foi então- perguntou enquanto virava

É que o...

-Não preciso de apresentações, obrigado-disse Yuri entrando na sala de treinamento.

-Yuri?O que você está fazendo aqui- perguntou espantada.

-Layla, eu resolvi aceitar o seu convite e contracenar com você.

Layla pulou na cama elástica dando uma cambalhota no ar e parando bem na frente dele.

-E por que você acha que agora eu aceitaria?

- Eu não acho que você faria isso, mas eu resolvi tentar.

-Pois saiba que eu já chamei outra pessoa e não tenho intenção de dispens�-lo porque você mudou de idéia, eu pedi para você fazer essa peça comigo e você se recusou, então a sua chance foi desperdiçada.Eu sou uma profissional Yuri, não é porque você foi meu par no Kaleido Star que eu vou te dar um tratamento mais especial do que aos outros que trabalham comigo.

-Você falou exatamente como eu imaginava...

-Volte para sua faculdade e para os seus quadros - disse virando e voltando a prestar atenção na atuação das pessoas.

Sarah,May,Rosetta,Anna e Mia que estavam até o momento atrás da porta escutando se entreolharam com medo de que todo o esforço que tinham feito tivesse sido em vão.A Layla tinha que aceitar ele como par se não tudo ia por água a baixo.

-Layla, acho que você deveria aceitar.

Layla virou o rosto se deparando com o rapaz que era seu atual par naquela peça.

-Do que você está falando? – perguntou espantada

- A minha esposa ligou dos Estados Unidos dizendo que está grávida.Eu sinto muito eu não queria decepcionar você, mas é que é muito importante eu está ao lado dela nesse momento, eu vou voltar pra casa e não vou poder fazer o Adônis com você.

Layla deixou a boca abrir involuntariamente, mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.Ela respirou fundo tentando se recuperar da surpresa e voltou a encarar Yuri que agora exibia um belo sorriso sarcástico:

-Em quinze minutos eu quero você pronto Yuri e não admito atrasos ou erros você sabe muito bem, temos muito que fazer e você (disse virando e encarando o outro perto dela) - vá logo pra casa, mas volte antes da nova temporada da Broadway

-Obrigado Layla e desculpe novamente.

-Que sorte- gritou Rosetta olhando sem acreditar para as outras garotas.

-Meninas, acho que o destino está a nosso favor...- comentou Anna enquanto todoas pareciam estar realmente muito aliviadas.

Os dias passaram com treinos rigorosos e muita dedicação de todos do elenco e da equipe toda de figurino, cenário e tudo mais.Sora estava mais feliz que nunca.Ela faria cenas com Layla, Leon e Yuri e suas amigas iriam assisti-la e com certeza não poderia haver nada melhor que isso.Seu sorriso desapareceu quando ela lembrou-se de Ken e de Marion, eles não estariam lá...Resolveu não pensar nisso, muitas coisas boas estavam acontecendo e agora ela tinha que se concentrar em fazer uma apresentação emocionante e é claro, juntar os dois pombinhos.

- O anjo e o demônio- pensou para si mesma quase sem querer...Os dois haviam sido anjos da guarda e também demônios e talvez esse fato os fizesse ser, mais próximos um do outro, se complementando...como o Ying Yang ou qualquer coisa existente.A claridade e a escuridão, o feminino e o masculino, a felicidade e a amargura...

Dando um giro entorno do próprio corpo para depois ser pega por Leon, ela observou Yuri e Layla contracenando.Sora tinha a impressão de que a interpretação deles estava mais viva, mais...Cheia de amor?

Layla deu um pulo com as pernas paralelas.Sua personagem era Afrodite, deusa do amor e da beleza que lutava pelo mortal pelo qual se apaixonara.Ela tinha que ser impecável demonstrando elegância e o desejo de ter seu verdadeiro amor.

-Verdadeiro amor... – pensou derrepente dando mais um giro perfeito -... Eu sempre busquei em mim a verdadeira estrela, mas nunca pensei que poderia existir um verdadeiro amor...Pelo menos não para mim.

Layla fez uma acrobacia que lembrava um pouco uma parte da técnica angelical, quando o parceiro precisa impulsionar seu par com força para cima.Ela então ficou a poucos centímetros do rosto de Yuri.Ele exibia um leve sorriso, quase a fazendo perder a concentração, mas depois ela voltou a fechar a expressão para continuar.

-Mais emoção Layla, você estava indo tão bem e ficou séria- gritou alguém lá de baixo.

Layla voltou a interagir com Yuri como se fosse realmente a personagem, ele também parecia bem concentrado.

É tão lindo- suspirou Mia

-Eu sempre gosto de ver a apresentação da Layla e acho que nunca a vi tão exuberante.

É verdade May, acho que ela tem um motivo - disse Sarah sorrindo enquanto observava a última cena do último treino antes da apresentação.

Algumas horas mais tarde...

- Está pronta Sora- perguntou Sarah animada.

-Estou sim! – respondeu afirmativamente

-Boa sorte- gritou Rosetta

-Ah, obrigada Rosetta eu vou me empenhar bastante essa noite é bem especial pra mim.- disse enquanto se dirigia para o camarim para terminar de se arrumar

Anna, May, Rosetta, Mia, Sarah e também a tia da Mia foram se sentar para assistir a apresentação que foi perfeita, todos estavam empenhados e interpretavam com tanto sentimento que quase fazia os telespectadores acreditarem realmente que havia uma grande disputa no palco.Sora teve que se empenhar em dobro já que sua personagem não era nada parecida com ela, mas isso foi um desafio que ela superou muito bem.Quando a peça terminou muitos choravam com comoção, era quase como se uma nova técnica angelical tivesse sido executada, mas aquilo tudo não era por causa de uma técnica era por causa da paixão que todos tinham fazendo aquilo que mais gostavam.

- Gente, agora que a peça terminou eu fico em dúvida, será que nossa operação deu certo?

-Bem Sarah eu não sei, mas de qualquer maneira os dois se reaproximaram...- comentou Mia

-Bem isso é – admitiu

- Pai- soou uma voz espantada atrás delas.Layla estava sentindo o fôlego escapar.Um homem de terno passou pelas garotas indo abraçar a Afrodite mais linda que ele já vira.

-Minha filha você me emocionou tanto, me desculpe por nunca ter prestado atenção no seu talento, você foi perfeita!

-Você...Você veio- ela disse deixando grossas lágrimas caírem no ombro do pai.

Todos que estavam em volta já emocionados pela apresentação da peça, sentiam-se ainda mais sensíveis.Os dois conversaram durante muito tempo e ele prometeu que ia assisti-la na Broadway.Ela sorriu, de alguma maneira ela sabia que agora seria verdade.

Do outro lado do teatro de apresentações Sora observou Leon quieto em um canto e resolveu falar com ele.

-Tudo bem Leon?

-Tudo...Tudo bem...- disse levantando a cabeça para encar�-la.

-Acho que não...parece tão abatido...

-Não Sora, pelo contrário eu estou muito feliz.Eu cumpri a promessa que fiz a Sophie e acabei de protagonizar uma das peças que a minha irmã mais gostava.Eu sentei aqui e fiz uma pequena oração, eu decidi que está na hora de seguir em frente.Eu nunca a esquecerei, mas eu quero muito ser feliz e acho que ela também queria isso.

-Claro que sim, eu tenho certeza.

Ele sorriu sinceramente

-Obrigado...Bem acho que vou falar com um pessoal e deixar você com suas visitas...

-visitas-perguntou sem entender.

É...Visitas-disse indicando com a cabeça um lugar atrás dela

Sora virou e mal pôde conter a alegria: Marion e Ken estavam l�!

-O que vocês vieram fazer aqui- gritou correndo e os abraçando

-Você realmente acha que perderíamos a chance de vir para Milão ver os melhores acrobatas do mundo?Você só pode estar brincando..- disse Ken piscando enquanto Marion pulava alegremente.

As pessoas começavam a ir embora, muitos ainda cumprimentavam os acrobatas os elogiando.Layla já estava um pouco cansada e tudo que ela queria era ir para casa, seu pai já havia ido embora, a maior parte do público também, deixando o lugar sob total domínio dos acrobatas e das pessoas do Kaleido Star que tinham resolvido aparecer.

Layla fechou os olhos sentindo uma leve brisa balançar seus cabelos e um sentimento de paz invadir sua mente.

-Layla?

Ela saiu de seu momentâneo transe virando.De certo era alguém estava esperando para falar com ela antes de ir embora:

- Posso falar um instantinho com você- disse o loiro tirando as mãos do bolso meio sem graça.

-Claro- ela disse sentindo o coração pular na garganta e voltar para o lugar.

-Parabéns...você foi incrível, quer dizer...você é, mas dessa vez você se superou ainda mais.

-Obrigada Yuri, fico feliz de você ter contracenado comigo mais essa vez...

-Eu também.

- Parece que esse foi nosso último par romântico não é mesmo- disse Layla parecendo brincar apesar de não estar sorrindo.

-Não, acho que não.- disse ele sério

-Não?

-Não.-confirmou

-Então você quer ir para Broasdway e abandonar seus projetos- ela arriscou meio intrigada

-Também não.

-Então...- perguntou um pouco atrapalhada com as próprias idéias.

-Então que a gente não vai fazer um par romântico.

Layla parecia confusa.

-A gente não vai fazer, vai ser ...- ele continuou dando alguns passos em sua direção

Ela olhou espantada sentindo o coração tentar subir por sua garganta novamente.

- Nós fizemos Romeu e Julieta, Adônis e Afrodite e tantos outros casais...vamos ser somente o Yuri e a Layla dessa vez.

Ela tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras não saiam.

-Eu sempre quis te dizer isso, mas a verdade é que depois que eu fui "patético' com você, achei que não daria certo nunca, que eu nunca seria capaz de ser pra você o que os personagens que eu representei eram para as donzelas que você fazia, então eu desisti.Só que quando as garotas foram lá em casa, eu vi que era um sinal e que não poderia deixar a chance escapar...

Ela o abraçou sentindo as lágrimas rolarem mais uma vez pelo seu rosto.A maquiagem quase não existia mais, mas isso pouco lhe importava.Yuri a enlaçou com os braços.

- Eu sempre quis tanto te beijar...- disse Yuri fazendo-a olhar para ele.

- Mas você já me beijou tantas vezes nas peças...

-Não Layla, um beijo de verdade...

O rosto dos dois estavam ainda mais próximos, Yuri sorria, provavelmente ele nunca imaginara que aquilo de fato aconteceria.Layla ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas então ela os fechou deixando seus lábios encostarem nos de Yuri fazendo-a sentir-se aquecida pelo corpo dele.O calor a envolvia e aos poucos derretia as pequenas geleiras que ainda habitavam seu coração.Ao fundo várias pessoas batiam palmas alegremente.Mia, May,Rosetta e todos os outros presenciavam a cena mais comovente de toda a noite, depois de tanto tempo finalmente os dois estavam juntos.

Layla deu um sorriso tímido virando para olhar para o público:

-Você disse que garotas foram até a sua casa, Yuri?E por acaso eu sei muito bem quem são não é?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.As meninas lá em baixo davam sorrisos angelicais e Layla mais que nunca parecia alguém feliz.

-Bom, acho que depois teremos uma conversinha mocinhas...- disse sem disfarçar o sorriso.

De onde elas estavam, a cena dos dois era ainda mais linda, eles se misturavam com o cenário como se ainda estivessem na peça.

Yuri a abraçou mais uma vez tranqüilo, tudo havia ficado bem afinal.

-Missão cumprida- gritou May enquanto observava os dois namorados se afastando.

- Eu estou tão feliz por eles-disse Anna-...Até poderia fazer uma piada só por causa desse momento, eles me inspiraram...

-Anna- gritaram todas

-Desculpa-disse ela sem jeito.

-Mas estava tão interessante e eu nem pude fazer muita coisa... É uma pena ter acabado...

-Marion- gritaram as outras-...O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Ah eu vim com um pessoal...Com meu pai, o Ken...

-O Ken-perguntou Rosetta

-E onde ele está afinal- perguntou Sarah

-Ah tah ali - disse Marion apontando para onde ele conversava animadamente com Sora.

-Meninas, acho que nossa missão não teve um fim...- disse Anna enquanto botava as mãos na cintura com um olhar decidido

-Não-perguntaram todas.

-Não.- continuou

Todas olharam para o alegre casalzinho a vontade entre risos e sorrisos...Enquanto houvessem almas que se amam separadas, aquele grupinho não desistiria de trabalhar em suas missões e aquela com certeza também teria um final feliz.

**Fim**

**Ê... Acabou gente, vlw mesmo e ateh uma próxima, quem sabe.**


End file.
